Au creux de la forêt
by Eridania Clark
Summary: C'est parfois au détour d'un chemin forestier que l'on fait des rencontres décisives... C'est ce que Riley va découvrir. Se déroule durant Hésitation (la bataille contre les nouveaux-Nés) Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, excepté le scénario de cette scène. Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer et les acteurs à eux-mêmes.


Caché parmi les arbres, attendant mon heure, je l'ai sentie, cette odeur. D'une douceur exquise, elle faisait frémir mes narines et asséchait ma gorge. Je sentais la puanteur des loups ainsi que l'odeur des miens. Mais celle-ci était différente. Plus douce encore que celle de l'humaine mais elle dégageait une puissance hors-norme. Elle se distinguait des autres par cette chaleur intense qu'elle renvoyait. Et là, je l'ai vu, gris, puissant, les yeux brillants de détermination, réduisant l'armée en pièces.

L'enfant m'avait épargné, cachant mon corps meurtri derrière une roche et me ramenant discrètement ma main. J'ai d'abord été surpris, mais j'ai vu dans ses yeux une lueur étrange, on aurait dit de la compassion. Je me suis levé avec difficulté et j'ai titubé vers la clairière, passant devant les restes fumants de cette femme qui m'avait dupé si facilement. Je suis resté caché parmi les arbres durant tout le temps où les vampires à cape noire discutaient avec les autres et que la blonde aux yeux rouges torturait la gamine. Dès que la clairière a été désertée, je m'y suis aventuré et j'ai suivi son odeur délicieuse. Je me faufilais discrètement, me fiant à mon odorat. Au fur et à mesure que j'approchais de la source de cette fragrance, la brûlure de ma gorge s'intensifiait. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'entrais en territoire ennemi. Un grognement derrière moi m'a fait sursauter. Je me suis lentement retourné, les narines frémissantes et la gorge en feu : il était là ; bronzé, les muscles bandés, ses cheveux noirs tombants sur son front soulignaient l'intensité et la chaleur de ses yeux noirs.  
Au moment où nos regards se sont croisés, il a été comme figé durant quelques instants et est tombé à genoux en poussant un couinement d'animal blessé. Ses yeux sont restés aux miens. Une brise légère s'éleva dans son dos, arriva jusqu'à moi et attisa encore plus ma soif de son sang. J'ai fais un pas vers lui et il m'a surpris en inclinant sa tête vers la droite, exposant sa gorge et attirant irrémédiablement mes yeux dessus. Je sentais son regard sur moi, m'incitant à m'approcher davantage. Pas à pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur son cou, j'avançais. Arrivé face à lui, mon instinct me souffla de m'agenouiller et de remonter mes yeux à la hauteur des siens ; je l'ai suivis et j'ai été frappé par la lueur dans son regard : elle ressemblait à de l'impatience mêlée à autre chose que je ne parvenais à identifier. Je déglutis le venin qui me montait dans l'espoir d'humifier ma bouche et me permettre de parler.  
"Comment tu t'appelles ?" j'ai demandé.  
Il a détourné les yeux.  
"Embry... a-t-il dit dans un murmure.  
\- Je suis Riley. j'ai répondu sur le même ton.  
\- Je sais. J'étais avec les Cullen quand ils t'ont identifié, c'est toi qui es à l'origine de tout ça ? ses yeux semblaient me supplier.  
\- Non ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai été qu'un pion dans cette affaire ; comme les autres.  
Je lui disais la vérité sans me soucier du fait que je parlais à un loup.  
\- Qui a fait ça ? Qui est responsable de ce carnage ? Il m'avait saisit les poignets et avait rapproché son visage du mien. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte d'affolement. J'ai libéré mes bras en douceur et saisis ses joues.  
\- Une femelle de mon espèce, elle s'appelait Victoria.  
Ses yeux se sont écarquillés puis son regard s'est durcit.  
\- La rouquine qui en avait après Bella ?  
\- Apparemment. Elle m'avait envoyé chercher quelque chose qui lui appartenait pour transmettre son odeur aux autres et ainsi distraire les Cullen et la tuer plus facilement." j'ai dit ces mots en caressant ses joues avec mes pouces dans l'espoir de calmer sa colère. Sa chaleur et sa proximité me consumaient la gorge ; j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. Il a dû le voir dans mon regard puisque j'ai vu sa main chercher au sol une pierre tranchante qu'il a trouvée et s'entailler rudement la paume avec. Le sang perla et une douce effluve s'en échappa. Il a porté sa main à ma bouche entrouverte. Son sang a coulé sur ma langue, a déclenché une douce frénésie dans tout mon être. J'aspirais lentement son essence écarlate en tenant sa main de l'une des miennes et son dos de l'autre. Son sang avait un goût de sucre et de soleil mêlé aux embruns de la mer et aux senteurs de la forêt. Après quelques instants, la coulée de sang s'est tarit et j'ai passé ma langue sur sa blessure pour ne rien perdre du délice qu'était son sang. Dès qu'il a retiré sa main, je l'ai attiré contre moi et enfouit mon nez dans ses cheveux. Étrangement, quand il a retiré sa main, je n'ai pas éprouvé le besoin de le mordre. Ma soif s'était tue alors que la quantité de sang que j'avais bu était minime. J'ai baissé les yeux sur lui et j'ai croisé son regard. Ses yeux se sont écarquillés légèrement.  
"Tes yeux ne sont plus rouges. m'a-t-il dit surpris.  
\- Comment ça se fait ? Ils sont de quelle couleur ? j'ai du paraître affolé car il a caressé ma joue de manière à m'apaiser.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais cette couleur te va bien... il a sourit, amusé. On dirait un genre de bronze."  
Il s'est relevé doucement et quand il a été debout, il m'a tendu les mains pour m'aider à me relever ; je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin mais j'ai accepté tout de même. Je me suis retrouvé sur mes pieds tout en gardant mes yeux ancrés dans les siens. Nous étions face à face mais je me suis rendu compte que j'étais un petit peu grand que lui et qu'il devait lever ses grands yeux noirs pour fixer les miens. Pris d'une envie soudaine, je lâchais ses mains, fis remonter les miennes le long de ses avant-bras, savourant le délicat frisson qui le parcourait à mon contact. Mes mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules puis redescendirent le long de son torse pour s'agripper à ses hanches recouvertes par son short en jean et le rapprocher davantage de moi. Ses mains à lui, se posèrent sur ma nuque et ses pouces sur mes joues. Je fixais sa bouche entrouverte, à l'intérieur de laquelle j'apercevais des dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Mon regard remonta vers ses yeux et mes oreilles décelèrent l'accélération de son cœur et de sa respiration. J'ai penché la tête vers lui en l'inclinant légèrement sur le côté. J'ai effleuré ses chaudes avec les miennes pour laisser la possibilité de me repousser mais, à ma plus grande joie, c'est lui qui a comblé la distance entre nos bouches et appuyé ses lèvres contre les miennes en ferment les yeux. La douceur de sa bouche me surprit et bientôt je pus sentir sa langue caresser mes lèvres qui s'ouvrirent instinctivement pour la laisser passer et rejoindre la mienne pour se lancer dans un langoureux ballet qui me fit fermer les yeux avec délice. Je profitais de cet instant sans me soucier du fait que j'embrassais un représentant de la race ennemie de la mienne. Non. Je m'en fichais. Contre ce loup, je me sentais étrangement complet. Je ne désirais plus que ça ; sa bouche sur la mienne, son corps chaud blotti contre le mien entre mes bras. Ses mains descendirent sur mes et me repoussèrent doucement. Sa bouche s'écarta de la mienne mais le bout de son nez se frotta au mien, déclenchant un agréable frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale qui me fit resserrer mon étreinte.

Soudain, des grondements sonores se firent entendre autour de nous et nous sursautâmes : cinq gigantesques loups surgirent d'entre les arbres. Les deux plus impressionnants étaient, l'un, d'un noir ébène et l'autre d'un roux sombre mais flamboyant. Un troisième loup, gris lui aussi, semblait le plus hargneux et les marques noires au-dessus de ses yeux renforçaient cette idée. Le quatrième était d'un marron foncé intense qui contrastait avec sa posture ramassée et ses crocs découverts. Le dernier, le plus mince, avec sa fourrure caramel et son museau crème semblait agile et vif. Les cinq nous entouraient, nous menaçait de leurs dents luisantes et acérées. Le loup noir poussa un grondement retentissant à l'intention d'Embry dont les sourcils se froncèrent. Il se tourna vers moi, posa sa main sur mon torse et murmura de sa voix douce comme le miel :  
"Laisse-moi faire". Hypnotisé par ses yeux, j'acquiesçais.  
Il se tourna vers les loups et retira ses vêtements. Embarrassé, je concentrais mon regard sur son visage. Ses traits se durcirent subitement et il me semblait distinguer une ondulation dans l'air autour de son corps. Subjugué, j'assistais à sa transformation en un loup gris à la face plus claire. Il s'est tenu droit face au loup noir, les babines frémissantes et les muscles bandés. Les deux ont échangé des grognements et des grondements. Le loup caramel a couiné en poussant son homologue roux du museau vers les autres. Le loup noir a fini par se détourner d'Embry pour frotter sa tête contre le loup marron à ses côtés. L'autre loup gris, derrière moi, m'a contourné pour venir lécher le museau d'Embry avec une tendresse presque fraternelle, puis se retourner vers moi, me grogner brièvement dessus avant de s'éloigner. Embry lui a rendu son affection en passant son museau sous le sien. Les deux derniers sont venus appuyer leur museau contre celui d'Embry qui le leur a rendu. Les cinq se sont en aller en nous laissant de nouveau seuls. Embry s'est détendu et a entamé sa métamorphose en humain en se dressant sur ses pattes arrières. L'humain qu'il était reparut à mes yeux et il se rhabilla en vitesse. Il se retourna vers moi et un sourire étira ses lèvres et dévoila ses dents blanches, éclairant ses yeux noirs intenses.  
"Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demandais-je  
\- Ils ont accepté l'imprégnation ! s'exclama-t-il  
\- L'imprégnation ? j'haussais les sourcils, interloqué, Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"  
Il se glissa dans mes bras et enfoui son visage dans mon cou. Il me souffla à l'oreille :  
"C'est comme ça que les Quileutes métamorphes reconnaissent leur âme-soeur."  
un nouveau frisson balaya mon dos et remonta jusqu'à ma nuque. Je sentais un sourire étirer ma bouche ; sourire que je croyais impossible à retrouver depuis ma naissance à la nuit et lui, en moins d'une heure, avait réussi à percer mon armure d'impassibilité avec ses beaux yeux, son caractère docile et un baiser.  
"Alors...tu...t'es imprégné...de...moi ? ma voix tremblait de joie.  
\- Oui...et dès qu'un loup s'imprègne de quelqu'un, on ne peut lui faire de mal. C'est la plus respectée de nos lois. Mes frères ne viendront plus t'embêter."  
"Et pour quelle raison ton frère m'a grogné dessus ?  
\- C'était une mise en garde : "Fais-le souffrir ou blesse-le et je te réduis en pièces et je brûle les morceaux.""  
Je le serrais dans mes bras en respirant son odeur irrésistible. Soudain ma soif me reprit avec violence et je sentis mes yeux s'assombrir et mes pupilles se dilater. Son sang m'appelait. Un grognement monta dans ma gorge et je le sentis frémir dans mes bras.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as Riley ? me chuchota-t-il. Pourquoi tu trembles ?"  
Il avait raison : mon corps était secoué de tremblements. Il me repoussa délicatement, attrapa mes joues et fixa mes yeux.  
"Tu as soif... Il affirma sa prise sur mes joues, inclina sa tête sur le côté et attira ma tête contre son cou.  
\- Mords-moi..." son sang palpitait sous sa peau, attirant irrémédiablement mes yeux dessus et faisant monter le venin dans ma gorge. Lentement, je plantais mes canines dans son cou et aspirais son sang. Je l'entendis prendre une inspiration et perçus l'écarquillement de ses yeux. Je me forçais à boire lentement pour ne pas bousculer son organisme. Au fur et à mesure, je le sentais se détendre et il me fallut soutenir sa tête avec main à laquelle la sienne s'agrippa. Sa respiration commençait à avoir de légers accros et j'entendis soudain un gémissement discret s'échapper de sa bouche entrouverte. Commençant à m'inquiéter, je me détachais avec délicatesse de sa gorge délicieuse et fit glisser ma langue sur la trace de ma morsure pour la disparaître plus vite. Ma salive vampirique mêlée à ses capacités de cicatrisation lupine firent disparaître la marque en quelques secondes. J'ai redressé la tête et j'ai regardé son visage : ses yeux, qu'il avait fermés, s'ouvraient et je voyais qu'ils brillaient. Ses joues avaient chauffé mais la couleur caramel de sa peau m'en cachait le rougissement. Sa respiration était un peu hachée et ses muscles tremblaient légèrement.  
"Tu vas bien ? lui demandais-je. Je t'ai fais mal ?"  
Il reprit une respiration à peu près normale, se redressa et se blotti contre moi, ses bras autour de ma taille.  
"Oui ça va. me rassura-t-il. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Tu ne m'as pas fais mal ne t'en fais pas, loin de là même, je n'ai jamais ressenti tout ça."  
Il m'avait soufflé ces mots à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser avec une ardeur nouvelle. Mes mains se retrouvèrent à agripper ses cheveux courts et je répondais à son baiser avec la même passion que lui. Nous nous retrouvâmes au sol, moi assis et lui, les genoux de chaque côté de mes jambes, penché sur mon visage, ses mains passant dans mes cheveux blonds et fins, sa bouche ravageait la mienne pendant que mes mains parcouraient son dos et son torse, savourant la chaleur de sa peau et les battements effrénés de son cœur. Je rapprochais son bassin de mon ventre et le sentit se mouvoir avec langueur contre moi. Il se détacha de ma bouche en haletant et retira précipitamment ma veste et mon T-shirt afin de pouvoir avoir un plus accès à ma peau. La différence entre nos deux températures corporelles nous fit frémir et créa une chair de poule sur nos peaux, la surface caressée étant plus grande. Embry commença à dévorer mon cou ce qui me coupa le souffle avant de me faire gémir doucement avec une respiration erratique.  
Sa fougue me gagna, tant et si bien que je me surpris à le porter pour le déposer avec délicatesse sur le sol herbeux de la forêt et à le surplomber. Je taquinais ses oreilles et descendis vers son cou, ses clavicules puis ses pectoraux que je dessinais de ma langue. Son ventre musclé par l'activité qu'il avait sous ses deux formes eu droit à des baisers dévorants que je me faisais un plaisir de donner tout en le caressant par-dessus son short. Short que je descendais peu à peu en embrassant la peau tendre de son aine. À mesure que je descendais, je le voyais se cambrer en respirant de manière entrecoupée et saisir le poignet je laissais sur son pectoral gauche, à l'endroit de son cœur. Je sentais les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à mesure que son vêtement descendait le long de ses jambes. Il fut bientôt nu en dessous de moi ; il était magnifique avec ses joues rouges, ses yeux brûlants de désir et ses cheveux en bataille qui lui donnaient l'air d'un oisillon. Je remontais vers sa bouche qui semblait réclamer la mienne. Nous échangeâmes un baiser bien plus doux et lent que les précédents, mais non sans la passion qui les caractérisaient. Je redescendis vers son bassin et admirais son sexe tendu par un simple morsure. Son corps lisse et imberbe semblait luire sous le froid crépuscule de l'État. Comme douée d'une volonté propre, ma langue glissa de la base de son sexe jusqu'au sommet, lui arrachant un soupir sonore et sa main vint s'agripper à mes cheveux alors que je le faisais glisser lentement dans ma bouche. J'entamais des allée et venues le long de son membre, lui arrachant non plus des soupirs, mais des gémissements rauques. Durant de longues minutes de ce traitement, j'étudiais ses réactions et pus deviner quand il allait basculer dans l'extase ultime. Ma bouche le lâcha et ma main prit le relais pour l'accompagner dans son orgasme. Son dos se cambra légèrement, sa respiration s'accéléra encore et les muscles de son ventre se contractèrent. Le fruit de son plaisir se répandit le long de mes doigts et tous ses muscles se relâchèrent.  
Embry expira bruyamment et se redressa lentement. Il prit délicatement mon visage entre ses mains et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il me portait.  
"Riley..."je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.  
"Je t'aime". Il avait dit ça avec tellement de sentiments que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur mort recommençait à battre.  
"Moi aussi". Nous scellâmes cette déclaration d'une étreinte remplie d'amour.


End file.
